


The Truth Untold

by platinumllamas



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor relationships with the other 4, Park Jinwoo as Tony Stark, Park Minhyuk as Spider-Man, Roommates, Secret Identity, something bad may happen so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/platinumllamas
Summary: Minhyuk forgetting to clean his room was more due to the fact that he was often home after midnight and has to quietly move about and shower to rid himself of the daily grime with some blood on a bad day. Those are the perks of being Spider-Man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am back

Minhyuk was not an extremely tidy person. He was often meticulous with things but sometimes he just forgets to shove his laundry into the wash basket and wash them. His roommate, Sanha, was no better than him but at least he enjoyed doing the dishes and reminding Minhyuk to do his laundry even when he had not done his own. Minhyuk forgetting to clean his room was more due to the fact that he was often home after midnight and has to quietly move about and shower to rid himself of the daily grime with some blood on a bad day. That was the perks of being Spider-Man.

How he became the red and blue creepy-crawly inspired superhero is kind of a funny story. He got his superhuman strength, ability to cling onto any surface and perfect eyesight from a spider bite when he was sixteen. Yeah, it was a spider that gave him good vision and it was just because Minhyuk happened to be way too curious for his own good. 

He had finished his dance classes when his friend Dongmin asked him to pick up some things from his desk at his work lab. Minhyuk already had the key pass because his dear friend was forgetful on his worse days so it was a common occurrence for them. Anyway, Minhyuk got the stuff he had to get but noticed a door was opened. There was no one else in the building but him, the janitor and the security guard. His curiosity always getting the best of him, got him to check out what was behind the door. He did not notice the radioactive warning on the door either. Minhyuk thought he would find some sort of chemical-like substance in a tub from a crazy sci-fi thriller but what he found instead was a fuckload of spiders.

Minhyuk had to stifle a mini-freakout because he really hates spiders and did not want to draw attention to what he was doing. Shuffling backwards out of the room and closing the door behind him, he felt something bite the back of his neck. Yelping, Minhyuk frantically brushed whatever was there onto the floor. He spotted what looked like a spider that quickly scurried back into the room. After a rough shudder, Minhyuk nearly ran out of his friend's work and handed his belongings over at his house. 

Minhyuk grew dizzy as he made his way home and he had no idea why. He could not sleep soundly that night, his vision switched between crystal clear and blurry periodically and he was unbelievably sweaty and feverish when he woke up.

His mother had taken him to the hospital to get him checked up but even the doctors had no clue what was wrong with him until they found the spider bite behind his neck. So, he was held in a ward and repeatedly looked after until one day he woke up feeling better. The doctor was puzzled and made him stay another night to observe him before letting Minhyuk leave. His body temperature returned to normal and his vision was clear but Minhyuk did not tell them about his vision miraculously repairing itself in fear that he would be having his holidays spent in the hospital. In the end, the doctor let his mother take him home.

Once he was home, his mother upped his intake of vitamins and nutrients. She even called in Bin to make sure her son had company while he stayed home. Minhyuk found himself to be happy about that as Bin was due to leave the country for an exchange program before the last half of his second last year in school was to start.

He found out about his powers that week, Minhyuk was home alone and decided to go outside for some fresh air. He had earbuds plugged in when he crossed the road and did not see a car speeding down. But something in his head started to tingle, making him turn to see the hurtling car. Whatever was tingling also got him to jump over the vehicle to his shock.

Minhyuk later found out he had more abilities after a couple of accidents. A broken door ripped curtains; the works. After a lot of convincing, he got Dongmin's help to hone his abilities albeit in secret because of Dongmin's work. Soon he got a hang of his advanced abilities in no time.

The problem he stumbled over later was the question: what did he want to do with his powers? The answer arrived when he came across a mugging and managed to take down the mugger while carefully avoiding the full use of his powers for the sake of his identity. The kid that was caught in it thanked him and Minhyuk offered to walk him home. That kid was Sanha, his future friend and roommate. Sanha had dark hair and big black glasses, he was skinny too and Minhyuk understood why he was targeted. He learned that Sanha was a year younger than him and new to the neighbourhood. The younger was pretty cut up about having Minhyuk to walk him home but Minhyuk insisted he was alright doing it. The boy was pretty chatty with a hint of nervousness as he explained he got lost after wandering around and that he got worked up thinking about his new school. Said school was Minhyuk's too and the two decided to become friends. 

Minhyuk finally knew what he wanted to do with his powers. The holidays were spent getting to know Sanha and convincing Dongmin that he wanted to take up crime fighting. His friend was easy to coerce into doing things and made actual web shooters for him because it made sense since he had spider-like abilities.

Dongmin looked near delirious when Minhyuk showed up to his house and received the devices and extra tubes of webbing fluid. Feeling bad for having his friend stay up creating them, Minhyuk took him out for food and later cleared up his room while the other took a nap.

Sneaking out of the house, Minhyuk took the web shooters on a test drive. Or test swing? Minhyuk's still unable to figure out the proper wording for it. Anyways, Minhyuk found out that due to whatever tingling is in his head, he was able to use the web shooters and swing without much thought after some practice. The work was pretty much cut out for him, he even created his costume from hoodies and goggles he tinkered with to help conceal his identity. 

One day at a time, he took to the streets to find a crime to battle. He really had a lot owed to his Taekwondo and dance lessons because his ass would have been beaten by the unexpectedly large people he encountered. The police, on the other hand, was not that keen on him webbing up the criminals. At first, they thought of him as a nuisance but soon realised he was helpful. Plus it's not like Minhyuk would be able to solve a murder, he can only catch the people who committed them. (Something of which he later asked the police department to not involve him in as he found he took things way too personally.)

Young, naive Minhyuk had made a name for himself by the end of the holidays. He was dubbed Spider-Man by social media and it stuck. The fun brought by saving people were put on hold once school started. Minhyuk had no idea how to balance his real and secret life. Dongmin like the genius he was, suggested that Minhyuk should plan out patrols that start once he was out of school. 

He remembered when Sanha first entered through the doors of the school looking nervous and cute, and when the look of relief on his face after his eyes landed on Minhyuk. The Principal was showing him through the school and noticed that Sanha was looking at Minhyuk. She then brought Sanha over to Minhyuk, introducing him as one of the finest students the school has (insert bright red blushing) and that she was glad that they knew each other. 

Minhyuk offered to show him around before homeroom started, Sanha did not have many classes with him so they planned to meet at lunch breaks instead. Minhyuk attended his classes and so did Sanha. The day went nicely and Sanha seemed happy once they met up for lunch. He blabbered about how much he liked his classes and Minhyuk had to bite down the inkling of fear that something bad will happen to him if he's not around. He saw the looks the clique of resident bullies had given Sanha, looking at him like he was prey because of his gangly limbs and tall stature. Minhyuk knew he had to protect Sanha no matter what.

As months went on, Minhyuk’s suspicions were proven true, when he was not around Sanha due to needing to be Spider-Man, someone would manage to sneak in a way to trip him up because it was a spectacle to see Sanha fall. He had noticed Sanha growing quiet but had sat and talked with him at lunch to avoid rousing suspicion.

Minhyuk came across Sanha at the back of the school backed in the corner by the bullies after a patrol. It was after-school hours and he realised he forgot his homework after leaving a bit too quick. Minhyuk, having already fully established his name as a hero following a run-in with a heist of the city’s rare art collection, needed to be out in the city more often in case of trouble and had found himself spending less time with Sanha.

He dropped down in front of Sanha and asked what was going on. One of the members explained it was just friends fooling around, Minhyuk knowing it was not true turned to Sanha and asked him. Sanha described exactly what happened with hesitation. Minhyuk turned back to the group and warned them not to touch him and that he'll know if they ever lay a hand on him in the nicest way he could muster. That was enough for the group to disperse, allowing Minhyuk to offer Sanha company to walk home with. Sanha accepted the offer and the two walked together. Minhyuk could sense that he was nervous. With an idea popping into his mind, he handed Sanha his homework to take to his house in hopes it will get him to talk. Sanha asked how he knew Minhyuk and Minhyuk made up something about saving him from something or other. Sanha took the bait and headed off to Minhyuk's house.

Minhyuk recalled how Sanha stood in his doorway with the given homework in his hands and an apology on his tongue. He learned about what went on while he was not at school, someone decided to pick on him because he was new and Minhyuk was not around. He also told him about how Spider-Man came down to prevent them from trying to hurt him. Minhyuk felt his heart flutter at the mention of his alter ego and how Sanha's nervous mannerisms changed as he recounted what transpired.

Minhyuk made him promise that night that he would tell the school and that he won't hold anything back and to tell him if something is wrong.

Few weeks passed and Minhyuk saw the change in Sanha after that, he became confident following the bullies suspension from school and from the knowledge Minhyuk will look out for him whether as Spider-Man or not even if he does not know his friend's secret.

Their classmates soon started hanging out with the two when they could after realising that Sanha is friendly and hilarious to be around with. With Bin also being back from a half a year-long internship, Minhyuk was beyond glad that he would not have to worry about Sanha when he is out on an emergency and learned to let go of the grudges he unknowingly built towards his peers as Sanha had told him he had.

Sanha was far more insightful than he had originally let on and as they grew closer, both of them knew they could confide in each other easily. Everything they shared flowed naturally but Minhyuk realised he could never tell Sanha that he was Spider-Man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time, he settled on a rooftop and took off his mask. Dots plagued his vision while sweat dripped down his neck, he exhaled heavily and let the cool breeze wash over him. His self-named spider senses started to tingle and he quickly put his mask on so he could face whoever was standing behind him.  
> He found Sanha standing behind him.

Months passed and Minhyuk found himself in more sticky situations than he would like to admit. Being Spider-Man brought enemies and trouble into his life but he would not want it any other way. He loved saving people and the feeling of accomplishment when he does. Dongmin told him he could not be so confident about saving the day, and that particular mentality would be crushed if something does not go according to plan. He was right, there were many things that demolished his naive mind just before graduation. Having to deal with the fact that he could not save everybody hit him pretty hard. 

Minhyuk really did not know how it happened but he somehow got involved with some sort of self-proclaimed villain who made powerful shock waves that could have knocked him out cold if he was not a genetically enhanced human. The dude was hellbent on robbing a bank as villains do and Minhyuk had pissed him off by webbing down his arm to the floor resulting in the shocker causing the building to shake til fine fractures split across the tiles. Minhyuk had already gotten the hostages out of the building so his only worry was taking down the shocker dude and inevitable property damage. The battle went how he planned it up until the shocker let loose one last large shock that caused the building to rumble and crumble around them. Minhyuk did a last-ditch effort to knock the guy out and quickly got out.

As soon as he got the man into the police truck, he noticed an ambulance had arrived to receive someone on a stretcher. He asked the nearby officer what happened and was told someone was struck by the debris from the last Shockwave. Minhyuk masking his unease and worry asked if they were okay but the officer shook his head.

He learned that the bystander died.

Bin and Sanha knew there was something up with him after the incident and made it obvious to him that they were concerned. But since they do not and cannot know that he is Spider-Man, Minhyuk could not tell them at all. He had to confide in Dongmin which was also when he met Jinwoo.

Dongmin was transferred to Park Industries a couple of months earlier, it also meant that Minhyuk and Bin had to hear him complain about how annoying Jinwoo was. The heir of the company sure loved it enough to frequently visit the many facilities of the building including the engineering area where Dongmin was located. So Minhyuk was surprised to find out that Jinwoo was really nice and charming.

Minhyuk was sitting by Dongmin's desk as he quietly relayed what happened while Dongmin tinkered with the web shooters when Jinwoo appeared.

“How's my favourite engineer doing today?” He heard a voice ask.

Minhyuk saw Dongmin stiffen and sigh, hiding the web shooters. “What do want?” Minhyuk turned to see Park Jinwoo standing in the doorway.

“Nothing can't I want to check in on my friend?”

“Why am I your friend?”

“Because you're the youngest here and in my age group,” he replied and sat down on the table. “Who's the kid?”

“I'm Minhyuk, Mr Park.” Minhyuk bowed a bit. He saw a look pass on the older man’s face but he could not quite place it.

“I like that you're calling me that, but please don't do that anymore. It makes me feel old. You can call me Jinwoo.”

“Right.”

“So what brings you here Minhyuk or should I say Spider-Man?” Minhyuk froze and shot a panicked look at Dongmin who returned the look as well. “Don't worry, I only know your identity because I'm a pretty good detective and kinda have been collecting information.”

“Then it's just you two then,” Minhyuk said quietly. He felt like cold water was dumped on him. “It's not something you should bring up upon meeting someone for the first time.”

“I had to ask to confirm my theories-” shrugging as if it was not a big deal, “-glad to finally meet the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man I've been hearing so much about. And with that, I must go before I get chewed out by Myungjun. Oh and let me know if you want to upgrade your outfit.” Jinwoo waved and left the room.

Minhyuk was still agitated about his identity being known outside of just Dongmin. With the latter picking up on his mood and placing a hand on his arm in assurance.

“You can trust him, Minhyuk,” Dongmin whispered. “As much as I'd hate to say it, he is good at keeping a secret.”

“Sounds like he found something out from you.”

“He found out about Bin and I within two months of meeting me,” he deadpanned.

“Ah.”

“They haven't even met each other so I still have no clue how he did.”

Minhyuk snorted but then remembered why he was there in the first place and studied his nails; Dongmin rubbed his arm.

“How about a get together at my place to get your mind distracted for a bit? I know what happened affected you in ways I can't imagine but I know you'll need the company.”

Then the crime alert on his phone buzzed. Dongmin handed his web shooters and Minhyuk hurried out. He'll have to think about Dongmin and Jinwoo's offers later. 

His job was over before he could even process it, it was another robbery at a store and Minhyuk was bone tired by the end. He let Dongmin know he was coming over after stopping by his room to change and telling his mum where he was headed before leaving.

He was welcomed in by Dongmin, Bin and Sanha where the two were only told that Minhyuk was not feeling great and that he needed their company. Minhyuk nearly cried on the spot, nearly. He forgot he had not gotten much sleep in the past week and was only going for so long because of his enhanced stamina. His friends seemed to have picked up on his sagging shoulders and ushered him to the couch where they hugged close to him and watched a movie Bin had put on the television. The doorbell rang and Dongmin got up and brought in food. Minhyuk stayed on the couch while Sanha gave him a plate. He ate very little, something that Sanha saw. 

“I know you haven't been eating properly at lunch for a while,” Sanha whispered as he started to feed him bit by bit.

Minhyuk tried protesting but gave in when he realised Bin and Dongmin were going to notice he did not eat much and ate the remainder of the food to the delight of Sanha.

They went back to watching the movie once they were finished and Minhyuk fell asleep in the middle of it to the silent relief of his friends.

Bin had walked him home the next day. They were in a comfortable silence before Bin broke it at his front door.

“Hyuk, what happened?” Minhyuk flinched having not expected Bin to ask at all.

“It's nothing really, just feeling sad.”

“Is it about your dad? Because you know you can talk about it to me.”

Minhyuk knew that Bin was there for him when his dad died but it was unbeknownst to Bin not about his dad. He could not tell his best friend anything about his second life. Then he thought that maybe implying it would help him feel better.

“I can't help but feel like it's my fault,” Minhyuk admitted.

“How?”

“I don't know maybe my actions beforehand led to his death like some sort of butterfly effect. Maybe if I had done something different like not ask him to pick me up from dance practice and walked home like I was supposed to, he would be here today.”

Bin grabbed his shoulder to make him face his friend. “Minhyuk it wasn't your fault. You wouldn't have known that the accident would happen.”

Bin was right, he would not have known that his dad (and the bystander) would die. Minhyuk lasted for a second before it fell and was engulfed by Bin’s embrace.

His brain had convinced him that it was his fault but he learned through Dongmin and inadvertently Bin to realise that things could not be helped. But even their advice was forgotten once he visited the funeral without the costume and paid respects in the public area. Minhyuk tried to not let the knowledge that she was younger than him affect him but it proved too much and he had left.

He decided to go for a swing around the city to clear his head and remember Bin's words. After some time, he settled on a rooftop and took off his mask. Dots plagued his vision while sweat dripped down his neck, he exhaled heavily and let the cool breeze wash over him. His self-named spider senses started to tingle and he quickly put his mask on so he could face whoever was standing behind him.

He found Sanha standing behind him.

Slightly freezing in surprise and fear that Sanha may have seen his face, he and Sanha had an impromptu staring contest before the other stuttered out a greeting.

“H-hey Spider-Man.”  _ Okay good, he hasn't seen my face. _

“Hi.”

“What're you doing here?” Sanha asked, Minhyuk looked around and realised he was on top of the music school Sanha worked part-time at.

“Chilling out?”

Sanha crossed his arms. “You don't sound convinced.”

“I just wanted to rest on whatever roof I could find.” Minhyuk watched Sanha start to smile.

“Do you want a drink then?”

“Sure.”

Sanha disappeared back into the building. Minhyuk paced around as he realised he was nearly caught.

“Here we are,” Sanha sang once he returned. He handed Minhyuk a bottle of water which he gulped down thirstily.

“Thanks, Sanha,” Minhyuk said without much thought. He heard a gasp, he looked up at the guy in front of him.

“You remember me?”

“Yeah, of course! You don't have the glasses anymore.”

“I wear contacts now.” 

“I can see that.” Pretending that this was his second time speaking with Sanha was really hard.

“So… besides resting here, what did you come back from? A fight? Robbery?”

“Funeral.”

“Oh… I'm sorry.”

“No. It's okay.”

They stood in silence for a few moments.

”Do you want to talk about it?”

“Maybe. No hiding,” he whispered the last part. 

Sanha sat down next to him.

“Her name was Subin, she was a bystander that got struck by debris when I was fighting the Shocker.”

Minhyuk sensed Sanha raising his hand, probably to rest it on his arm, but paused and did not follow through with the action. “You wouldn't have known.”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk scoffed lightly. “I've been told that but the guilt is eating me alive. Her family-”

“I can assure you that her family does not blame you for this. They probably understand more than you think.”

Minhyuk glanced at Sanha, his smile and tears hidden under his mask.

“When I was just starting out I thought I could save everyone that's in trouble. But this made me realise that I'm not some sort of God who can save everybody.”

“Well, you have to just do your best right?”

“Maybe, but what if-”

“Your best isn't good enough?” Sanha completed his sentence with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah…” Minhyuk replied quietly.

“Look you have superpowers, your best outweighs so many people here.” Minhyuk had never seen Sanha this stern before and had to stifle the need to giggle. But he could also see that Sanha was very serious about it. He nodded his head.

“Maybe.” His crime alarm alerted him once more and he sighed. “I've gotta go.”

“If you ever want to talk about something you can always find me here. I'm here every day.” Sanha offered him a hand.

He took it and stood up. “Thanks maybe I needed someone to help keep my head out of my ass.” Sanha cracked a giant grin with a laugh.

“Glad to be of service. See you Spidey.”

Minhyuk gave him a little wave before swinging off.

And that was how Minhyuk started to meet with Sanha regularly as Spider-Man. After their “first meeting” Minhyuk (as Spider-Man) met with Subin’s family and apologised but was met with kindness and understanding, something Sanha had told him and was right about. And as Minhyuk, Sanha excitedly relayed what happened to him and how cool Spider-Man was while obviously holding back details.

He had not realised how much he actually needed to talk about his life as Spider-Man to more than one person than he did now. He knew Sanha was rarely busy when Minhyuk visited as it was always early evening to night. And Minhyuk simply knew he needed another outlet to vent about his frustrations and excitements. 

His double life as Park Minhyuk and Spider-Man were now connected through Sanha and yet, he could not help but feel like something bad will come of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think and what are your predictions (if you have any) for their future :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter 😔

Graduation came around and Minhyuk was ecstatic. He tried not to get embarrassed by the fact that Bin and Sanha were the ones to loudly cheer him on when he was onstage to collect his certificate. 

After the ceremony ended he was tackled by Bin and Sanha and since they were taller than him it resulted in a painful dogpile where he was the unlucky one at the bottom of it. His mother and Dongmin laughed at his predicament.

“Get off you're going to crush my ribcage,” Minhyuk managed to wheeze out. The two of them apologised and got off of him.

Bin helped him up and Sanha patted off the dirt. 

Minhyuk's mum gave him a hug. “I'm so proud of you,” she said into his ear.

He later found out they planned a party for him. Something of which he tried to protest because he did not think it was necessary at all. He nearly got an earful from his mother and Sanha who had both decorated and were ready to capture him. 

While he tried to calm them down, the doorbell rang.

He went to answer it and found a man holding a suitcase, standing outside of it.

“Oh hello? You are?”

The man smiled brightly. “I'm Kim Myungjun, Park Jinwoo's- assistant.” He said assistant with such hesitation and bitterness that Minhyuk was taken aback. It contrasted to his bright exterior.

“I see-”

“He wanted me to give you this,” Myungjun said and handed him the suitcase.

“Thanks? Uh… where is Jinwoo?”

“He's off doing something outside of the country.” Myungjun shrugged. “Alright, I have to go. Congrats on graduating! And don't open that suitcase until you're by yourself.”

“Why can't I-”

“Trust me!” Myungjun waved goodbye and left. Minhyuk closed the door and lugged the suitcase to his room and hid it under his bed.

“Who was at the door?” Bin asked once he was back in the living room.

“Nobody.” Minhyuk's mum and Sanha were in the kitchen and Dongmin looked at him suspiciously. Minhyuk mouthed  _ talk later _ . Dongmin nodded and kept quiet.

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating food. That was literally all they did. His mum and Bin bought so much food that he and the others had no choice but to eat. Having succumbed to a food coma, Minhyuk started to absorb the fact that he was now a high school graduate and it kind of sucked that he has been a responsible adult. But it also meant he had to work twice as hard on something he was already putting his best in while he had also gotten a scholarship for dance at the University in the area which he was genuinely excited about. Sanha told him he was working hard towards getting a place in the same university because he liked the music program there. He could not help but smile at the thought of him being with Sanha more.

Minhyuk remembered the suitcase in his room after the others had left following clear up, so that left his mum. And like any other high school graduate; he locked himself in his room to find out what was exactly in the suitcase.

Minhyuk pulled the suitcase from under his bed and was about to unlock it when a knock on his door interrupted him.

“Minhyuk I'll be gone for a bit. I've got some things to do.”

“Okay Mum,” he answered. He patiently waited until he heard the front door close and lock.

He rubbed his hands together and slowly unlocked the case. Out popped what looked like a new suit.

“Holy shit!” He exclaimed and read the note that fluttered out.

_ A minor upgrade _

_ \- Jinwoo _

Minhyuk quickly tried the suit on. It fit perfectly. As soon as he fitted the mask on, he nearly yelped at the sudden appearance of miniature screens.

Minor upgrade his ass, Jinwoo went all out on this.

A voice filtered in and Minhyuk realised that Jinwoo was speaking.

_ “Hey, Minhyuk. Don't bother replying this is only an automated voice message.”  _ Minhyuk quickly shut his mouth.

_ “You never really accepted my offer from some time ago. But I was bored and decided to build a new suit anyway. There aren't many things different to your previous suit except for the new look, material and feel of course. Also, there’s new mechanics for the web shooters too. Congrats on graduating and I hope this suit helps your future ventures as Spider-Man.” _

The audio cut out and it became just Minhyuk standing in the suit. He bounced in excitement because he was totally going to test out the new suit. 

He checked if the street below was busy and swung out when he saw that it was far from it. The suit felt awesome, technical wise it was not any different, but the material was breathable and freeing. He would be lying if he said he was not enjoying it at all.

The first thing on his mind was to show it off to Sanha but that plan was cut short when the communication device hooked up in his mask indicated a car chase. A map on the screen increased in size until he could see where he needed to go.

Jinwoo really built in a GPS. 

Minhyuk shot a thread of web and followed the directions. He found the suspected van tearing through the streets with a stream of police cars on its tail.

_ Oh good, they've got guns!  _ Minhyuk thought as he heard gunshots ring and he picked up the pace.

Running and jumping off the side of a building, he landed on the vehicle and nicked the guns from the men who were shooting.

“Take this,” Minhyuk said to the first man and stuck a web to his hand making the man fly out of the van. He then moved onto the next guy, catching a punch and holding the fist long enough to attach another web to the man and in turn leave the runaway vehicle as the first guy did. There were a few more to take out before he could get to the driver. The man at the front was ready for him and was far too efficient at driving and fighting back at the same time. First came a knife that slashed at his arm and then a narrowly missed elbow to the face before Minhyuk could web the man's arms down and stop the van.

Once the chase was over, Minhyuk waited for the police to retrieve what was stolen. Giant bags of cash, of course. The city really needs to update their security if this was their most common crime at this point.

The police thanked him and Minhyuk left the scene.

He was in the middle of swinging when he got an incoming call from none other than Jinwoo.

“Accept call.”

_ Call accepted. _

“Hey Minhyuk, I see you're enjoying your new suit.”

“I am! Thanks, Jinwoo, it really helped lighten up the load with crime fighting.”

“Glad to hear it, kid.” Minhyuk heard a distant yell before Jinwoo let out a curse. “I've got to go, I'm kinda late for a meeting. Talk to you later Minhyuk,” Jinwoo said and hung up.

Minhyuk swung his way back to his home in hopes that his mum had not yet gotten back from her errands. He crawled through his bedroom window and quickly got changed.

“Minhyuk! Come help me get the groceries from my car!”

“Coming!” He replied back as he jumped out of the door and ran to help. 

“So what were you doing while I was out?” His mum asked as they packed away the groceries.

“Not much,” Minhyuk answered. “Was on my phone the entire time.”

“You and your phone,” his mum muttered. “I'm glad you were responsible with your studies at least.”

Minhyuk laughed and gave her a hug. “Well, I have to have my mum proud of me in some way.”

His mother cupped his cheek and smiled, wrinkles in her eyes a telltale sign of what she had gone through for so many years. “I'm proud of you no matter what.”

Minhyuk received her signature forehead kiss with a sigh.

His mother’s phone started to ring and she quickly disappeared to answer it. He heard snippets of the conversation before she hung up.

“That was the hospital,” she informed, already getting her car keys ready. “They want me back for an upcoming surgery. So it doesn’t look like I’ll be back until later.”

“It's okay Mum, see you later.” His mother crossed over to him to give him one more hug before leaving.

Now that he was home alone for longer tonight, he had nothing else to do but maybe visiting Sanha. He checked the time to see if he would make it before closing as it was already evening. 

Seeing that he still had time, he put on his suit and hopped out of the window once more.

He should have brought a camera to capture the moment Sanha saw his new suit. His expression was a symphony of emotions, from shock to curiosity and childlike delight.

When Minhyuk arrived, Sanha was waiting for 39 minutes as so he was told. The younger instantly wanted to touch the new suit.

“This is so cool! It looks so much better than your previous outfit. It was made out of like what-?”

“Clothes from my closet,” Minhyuk answered.

“Right,” he giggled and poked the fabric on Minhyuk's arm.

Minhyuk smiled, he felt safe with Sanha. 

Not like he never felt that way with him before but he felt comfortable with letting him touch him.

He had a feeling that Sanha won't figure out his identity or plan to anytime soon. So he could properly trust him for real.

“Is that a cut on your arm?”

“Pardon?” Minhyuk looked to where Sanha pointing to. “Oh.”

“Are you going to do something about it?”

“Not really. Usually, I heal quickly with something this small.”

“Woah, you self-heal too?” Sanha gazed at him with wonder.

“Yeah, a neat perk.”

Sanha prodded the wound, earning a surprised yelp.

“Ow!”

Something was different. Minhyuk could tell. Sanha's touch did not only hurt a bit but something sparked. Which was surprising as he never felt it before, physical contact was nothing new to him, as he was pretty clingy himself. So why was this simple touch different? His dwelling was interrupted by Sanha laughing.

“Sorry!” Sanha laughed.

“Just because I can heal fast doesn't mean I don't feel pain,” Minhyuk grumbled and covered the wound with his hand.

Sanha stuck his tongue out at him and Minhyuk shoved him and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late late because I forgot to upload last month sjhdhf  
> Sorry and tune in to find what happens with that spark


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk had been growing out his hair for some time ever since he graduated. He trimmed it every now and then with scissors he had on hand to keep his fringe from getting in his eyes. Other than that, he let it be. Sanha seemed to like it, and he showed it by playing with it. Minhyuk would be studying and he would feel Sanha playing with the ends by his neck to grab his attention. It was mostly to get him to stop studying non-stop for a short time to rest and eat. Minhyuk was flustered by it the first time but ended up getting used to it quickly.

Minhyuk was 21 when he realised he was in love with Sanha. They had moved in together to battle university, work and adult responsibilities. Those particular things he knew would happen and falling in love was not one of them. It happened regardless. Everything to do with Sanha seemed to have heightened tenfold. Living with Sanha was messy for sure, both of them have not quite gotten their act together. It was like he became more aware of his friend.

The subtle touches when Sanha wanted to get his attention, the sound of his name from his lips, the way he pressed into his side when Bin decides to force them into watching a horror movie... All the little things that should not have mattered had instead made him hyperfocus on Sanha.

He really hated his heightened Spidey senses sometimes.

His friend sat in front of him as the two of them studied for upcoming exams. They were sitting in the local cafe near their apartment. It was their favourite place, it was rarely noisy and it was comforting. The sunlight that streamed in reflected off Sanha's light hair colour. He dyed his hair once he started university to purple. It looked nice on him.  
Sanha popped the earbud out of Minhyuk's ear, bringing him back to earth.

“You're staring again,” he stated, concern present in his prettily shaped eyes.

“Am not,” Minhyuk mumbled.

He was.

Sanha shook his head at him. “What's on your mind?”

Minhyuk stared at him.

Sanha raised an eyebrow.

He ducked his head and covered the fact he was staring again by resting his chin on folded arms.

“Nothing really,” he confessed.

“Stressed out?”

Minhyuk wrinkled his nose. “Kinda.”

“We can stop, for now, we've been doing this for a few good hours already.” Sanha moved to start packing his stuff and Minhyuk followed suit.

The two of them walked out of the cafe and strolled down the street. The weather was pleasantly warm and Sanha was humming quietly next to him.

Minhyuk brushed a hand through his hair before placing his cap over it.

He stilled when he felt Sanha’s calloused fingers brush at his neck as he reached to touch the longer hairs at the back of his head.

“Are you thinking of cutting your hair?” He asked.

Minhyuk cleared his throat. “Not really.”

“Good. It looks nice like that.” Sanha said the last part so quietly, Minhyuk was not sure if he was meant to hear it. Instead of commenting on it he chose to hide the grin that threatened to show by looking at the pavement.

Minhyuk had been growing out his hair for some time ever since he graduated. He trimmed it every now and then with scissors he had on hand to keep his fringe from getting in his eyes. Other than that, he let it be. Sanha seemed to like it, and he showed it by playing with it. Minhyuk would be studying and he would feel Sanha playing with the ends by his neck to grab his attention. It was mostly to get him to stop studying non-stop for a short time to rest and eat. Minhyuk was flustered by it the first time but ended up getting used to it quickly.

  
Of course, after every patrol, his hair would stick up from the friction his mask left. Combined with the accumulated sweat, it was gross. It was annoying to repeatedly flatten it down before Sanha could see him but he liked his hair too much to get rid of it.

Sanha liking it did not save Minhyuk from the teasing wrath of the older men. He was dubbed Mullet-head first by Jinwoo, then Dongmin and now Bin. His only saviours were Sanha and Myungjun. One who liked the mullet and the other who refused to say it to spite Jinwoo respectively.

Minhyuk was so lost in thought once more he did not realise he was until Sanha held him back by the back of his shirt.

The horn of a car blared past them.

“Seriously Minhyuk, are you okay?”

Minhyuk registering what happened muttered out his assurance. “I'm fine really.”

Sanha squinted at him but dropped the topic. They continued walking until they arrived at their apartment.

“Hey, Minhyuk?” Sanha called as Minhyuk placed his things in his room.

“Hm?” he replied as he went back to Sanha.

“Remember how I said I wanted to perform in the city hall?”

“Yeah?”

Sanha looked at him with a grin. “Well guess who's got the gig!”

Minhyuk's eyes widened in surprise. “Oh my God! Sanha congrats-” he pulled him into a bear hug, “-I’m so happy for you!”

The younger’s cheeks reddened from his praise and giggled.

“You're going to be there right?”

Minhyuk let him out of his grip and gasped in mock hurt. “How dare you question my loyalty! Of course, I am, I wouldn't miss it for the world.”

Sanha gazed at him, an expression in his eyes unreadable under his smile. “Thank you for always having my back.”

“You're my best friend, there's no way I wouldn't be there for you.” Minhyuk smiled.

“Just checking.”

Minhyuk squinted his eyes.

“Do we have food for dinner?”

“I think we do,” Sanha said and walked to the kitchen. “uh…. We have a situation, Minhyuk.”

He rolled his eyes and went to check the fridge out.

“We're broke uni students,” Sanha lamented as Minhyuk peered into the embarrassingly empty fridge.

“We're not broke we forgot to buy groceries. There's a difference,” he muttered and closed the fridge. “Come on, let's get them.”

He rolled his eyes at the depressed groan his friend emitted as they went back out.

After their poor fridge was filled with food, Minhyuk put rice in the rice cooker before leaving the apartment for the fourth time that day.

He needed to get his head clear from the burnout studying gave him and unlocked the dance studio.

Taking out his phone, he hooked it to the sound system and let the melodies take hold of his body.

He was not focusing on any particular moves to form choreography, he instead did moves that let him shake off the stress.

He jumped. Twirled. Stomped. All the moves that had some sort of power in them. He eased in fluid movements to match the songs he danced to and before he knew it he had created a part of a choreo.

The familiar prickling of hair at the back of his neck alerted him to someone at the door.

“You should rest,” Bin said when he turned around. The older tossed a water bottle and Minhyuk caught it.

He gulped down half the bottle before he was able to say anything.

“Don't worry,” he slightly wheezed. “How long have I been here?”

“More than an hour I think.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” Minhyuk sighed.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t sound like you took breaks in-between.”

Minhyuk laid on the cool hard floor and relaxed his body.

Bin sat down beside him after turning down the music and plopped a towel on his face. Minhyuk swiped it across his face and neck before letting his last bit of strength leave him.

His eyes started to droop as he let out a yawn. Bin poked his side.

“Come on let’s get you home.”

The pathetic groan Minhyuk let out made his friend giggle. “5 more minutes.”  
“Are you really going to let Sanha do the cooking?”

That got him to sit up fast. He had forgotten that he was going to cook dinner.

Bin pulled him up and helped close up the studio.

They kept quiet while they walked to Minhyuk’s apartment.

Thankfully, Sanha was not home yet.

“Wanna help?” Minhyuk asked Bin.

“Why not, you won’t allow me to eat if I didn’t otherwise.”

“Fair.”

Minhyuk got out the meat and vegetables for Bin to slice and chop while he got the water boiling for stew. He was too tired to get outside dishes so unless Bin wanted to make some, they are going to have dinner without them.

When Sanha came back and they quietly ate dinner exhausted from the day, Minhyuk decided to not go out for patrol. Just this once. Usually, his durability allowed him to stay up for days on end without sleep but it came crashing down today.

It would be a lie if he did not look like shit as he looked at himself in the mirror. No wonder Sanha was worried.

He jumped into bed following a near-death experience with the shower (he slipped) and slept the night away.

***

He woke up with worry and unease coursing through his body, prompting him to check the news in case anything happened last night.

Luckily, the heavens granted him a peaceful slumber. Well almost, there was a stolen car but the criminal was quickly apprehended a minute after.

Nothing serious happened for most of the day and Minhyuk was suspicious. With Sanha out for work, he quickly got out to patrol the city.

He swung around his set perimeter before going over to the nearest districts in case there was something happening.

Nothing major that would warrant Spider-Man to help.

Resigned to the day's lack of activity, he found himself on top of Sanha's building for work.

While he waited for Sanha to come out for his break, he kept the radio on and listened out for reports.

The roof door opened and he turned to see Sanha.

“Oh! You're here early!”

“Yep”

“Why?”

“Nothing has happened at all today and-”

“And what?” Sanha asked.

“I’m bored,” he whined.  
“Don't be such a baby.”

Minhyuk merely sighed.  
  
Sanha sat down next to him. “Police officers might actually be doing their job then.”

“Maybe.”

“You know, this may sound weird but I genuinely like hanging around with you.”  
  
Minhyuk froze. “Why would that be weird?” he asked, curiosity piqued.  
  
“I don't know. Because you're you, Spider-Man! A Superhero!-” Sanha made the gestures that Minhyuk does when he shoots webs, which he giggled at. “-And I'm just me.”  
  
Minhyuk frowned. “We’ve been meeting up on this rooftop for a few years now what brought this on?”  
Sanha shrugged. Minhyuk moved closer to him.  
  
“Okay, look into the white parts of my mask because it’s where my eyes are and tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
Sanha went quiet as they stared at each other.  
  
Minhyuk was not expecting Sanha's next move to be kissing him on his mask covered lips with surprising accuracy, but here they were.

The other quickly recoiled with wide eyes.

The palpable awkwardness was an incredible effort to ignore. Minhyuk attempted to play it off but before he could say anything, Sanha had already dashed off.

Not entirely sure on what to do; he hurried back to his apartment to change before Sanha came back.

Minhyuk sat on the ceiling in-between pacing and beating the embarrassment out of his system.  
  
Sanha kissed him, well not him, he kissed Spider-Man which also happens to be him.

Minhyuk pressed his hands against the side of his head.  
  
“What the fuck am I going to do?” he hissed.  
  
He heard the door unlock and jumped back to the floor before Sanha could burst into his room.  
  
His friend looked ruffled and utterly adorable.  
  
“H-hi Minhyuk! hH Minhyuk,” he greeted, pretending like nothing happened to him and leaned against the door.  
  
“Hey.” Minhyuk grinned, willing his rising blush back to where it came from. “What happened?”  
  
“Oh nothing, just work,” Sanha brushed off and walked to the kitchen. Minhyuk followed him. Watching as Sanha grabbed a glass from their cupboard and held it under the tap and gulped down the water in one go.  
  
Minhyuk raised an eyebrow but kept silent as Sanha disappeared to his bedroom. He let out the air he was holding in.  
  
He is so dead.  
  
And as expected he did not see Sanha during his routine scouting. The younger carried on with his life as if nothing happened which kind of annoyed Minhyuk because he had to deal with his feelings.

***

He sat on the edge of a roof to survey the quiet street below him. It was nearing midnight so activity was on the low. Chewing on a cheese corn dog he observed a storm start to roll in, a droplet of rain splashed on his forehead and he sighed.

He finished his corn dog and pulled his mask down before he can get to cover.

He was about to swing off when he noticed a familiar figure running through the street.

Minhyuk watched Sanha run. Hoodie up as he tried to avoid the drizzling of the oncoming storm as much as possible, (which wasn't much). He saw him run under a shop’s awning and tried to figure out what he needed to do next as the rain was becoming heavier. There was no sign of Sanha ever getting home with that much rain. Minhyuk swung and lowered himself into the alleyway next to the shop.  
  
“Did you forget to bring an umbrella?” he asked. Sanha jumped in surprise.  
  
“I wasn't expecting it to rain at all.”  
  
And then the two of them stood there, listening to the rainfall.  
  
“Ah… So about what happened-” Minhyuk started.  
  
Sanha whipped around to face him with eyes as wide as the moon. “Oh my God, I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what got into me.”  
  
“No, it's okay! We can forget this happened if you want,” he suggested. “Felt bad that I didn't see you after that.”  
  
“Okay. Yeah, s’cool. Were you worried about me?”  
  
“Very.”  
  
“Aw, Spider-Man was worried about me~.” Sanha's eyes twinkled from the street lamps.

Minhyuk choked at the comment while Sanha continued to tease.

“Cut it out,” he managed to say.

The other lightly punched him in the shoulder. “You’re fun to tease. You remind me of my roommate, Minhyuk remember him?”

His heart leapt to his throat. “Yeah. How so?”

“Well, I think he’s very cool and you are too. He’s a dance instructor now and he has this way with how he choreographs his performances. He's also unbelievably shy under his stoic exterior. And I can't help but worry about how he's handling himself. Like I had to stop him from walking straight into traffic one time. But you remind me of him when I tease you because he gets really flustered and you do as well.”

There was something in the way Sanha held himself that made Minhyuk wonder if he was holding anything back.

Something popped up in his mind. A question he had dwelled on for so long. But he could not bring himself to ask.

“Wow, we might as well be the same person.”

“Funny how it seems that way except I don't know anything about you besides what you're feeling.”

“And I'm planning to keep it that way. For privacy obviously.”

“Obviously,” Sanha repeated. “So-” he started and held his hand out. “Putting earlier events behind us?”

Minhyuk looked at his hand and back to his eyes. “Yeah, let's do that,” he agreed and shook Sanha's hand.

A clap of thunder struck causing them to jump.

“There's no sign of the rain stopping. How am I going to go home?”

A light bulb lit up in Minhyuk's mind. “If you don't mind getting a little wet... I can swing you to your house?”

Sanha stared at him and Minhyuk started to regret opening his mouth.

“I um… Sure? If it isn't much trouble.”

“No it's not, just tell me where to go and I can drop you off.”

“Oh. Okay.” Sanha had grown quiet and Minhyuk forgot that he was shorter.

“Uh… Climb onto my back and hold tight. Alright?”

“Alright.”

Minhyuk let Sanha climb on his back and shot a web and lifted them both off the ground.

The first couple of swings Sanha had clung on tight, but after a couple, he started directing where to go. No longer gripping Minhyuk’s neck tight to the point of near asphyxiation.

The apartment came into view and they landed in front of it.

“So how was your first time swinging through the city?”

Sanha looked exhilarated. “Awesome! Terrifying but awesome!”

Minhyuk smiled. “That's great.” Raindrops started to come down harder. “You better go before you get completely soaked.”

“Yeah, thanks Spider-Man.”

“You're welcome Sanha,” he replied and swung away before returning to the rooftop to get changed and go into his room.

He snuck under the covers and pretended to be asleep. He heard the door open quietly, pause, then close before the footsteps of Sanha walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi meant to post this ages ago but wasn't happy so i added and deleted a lot of parts. :') next chapter will be posted hopefully in the next two weeks since my holidays start very soon.  
> Also the trailer for Spiderman far from home trailer released and i'm sad

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been cooking up in my brain for nearly a year now so I hope you guys liked it and tell me what you think  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Platinumllamas)  
> [Tumblr](https://platinumllamas-writes.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
